l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Taberu
Shosuro Taberu was the aging Master Sensei of the Dojo of Lies. Few had seen the horrors that he had seen, and he became a worthy sensei because of it. Bayushi Shoju had a uncle, who was abandoned by his Shosuro wife with his toddler child, Taberu. Taberu had several sons. His favorite was a play writer who had little talent (according to Toturi Naseru). Wind of Justice, p. 9 Demeanor Taberu was a middle child, neither outspoken or shy. He was not an exemplary swordsman, although he did have some skill with the katana. All in all, he seemed distinctly mundane. Taberu made himself an insignificant being, making an art of it. Way of the Scorpion, p. 61 Appearance Taberu was a slender, effeminate man. His movements were graceful, which had caused some to refer to him as "The Poison Crane." Way of the Scorpion, p. 62 Early years His father was uncle of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju, but he bore the Shosuro name because his mother left his father when he was still a youth. Everything that had ever been given to him had appeared as good fortune, from his father's untimely death to the inheritance of certain lands that once belonged to the Boar Clan. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 61-62 Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion Taberu was supposed to be the legitimate guardian of Itsuwari, the ancestral sword of the Scorpion Clan. Instead, his cousin Bayushi Shoju chose to break tradition, and carried Itsuwari himself. Taberu was bitter that this honor was stolen from him, and threw himself into his work to console himself. Taberu earned the nickname the 'Poison Crane'. Imperial Court When Bayushi Kachiko, Shoju's wife, became the Emperor's aid, Taberu was placed as her highest retainer. His duty would always overcome his pride, making him worthy. Court Ally Taberu's friendship with Ide Tadaji, the Unicorn ambassador to the Imperial Court, who he met with waiting for an audience with a Lion Clan ambassador, was long and storied. The two were legendary for their long games of Go. Way of the Unicorn, p. 72 Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 32-33 When Taberu was not at the Scorpion Guest Home in the Forbidden City he was playing go in the Imperial Water Gardens. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 82 Blood and War Scorpion Coup Taberu was still young when the Scorpion Clan crumbled into dust following the Scorpion Coup. He had been appointed as commander of the occupied Toyotomi district of Otosan Uchi Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 61 and during the fight he ordered to burn alive a group of Matsu prisoners. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 24 Scorpion Exile After the Clan War the Scorpion were banished to the Burning Sands, and Taberu was sure that he would perish. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 38 He swore revenge against the Imperial Court, who had permitted the Scorpion exile, and the slaughter of the Court ordered by the returned Toturi I looked it to him. The Wind's Truth (Honor Bound flavor) Hatamoto Taberu was the Hatamoto of the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Hametsu. Finding Shosuro Daimyo's Heir After the Scorpion returned from their exile and were restored as a Great Clan, Taberu returned sought out the Shosuro Daimyo's secret heir. Taberu met Shosuro Yudoka and during their dinner he informed the ninja about his true lineage. Yudoka refused to believe it, but Taberu told him it was certain because he had added a deadly dose of Warui Paseri poison to the meal, and Hametsu's son had been carefully made immune to this poison when he was young. Chased by the Lying Darkness Taberu found himself hunted by the Lying Darkness in Otosan Uchi, and the constant life of blood and war forged a cold and ruthless man. He would do anything if it furthered the interests of his clan, even murdering with his own hands or sending hapless young talented Scorpion off to their deaths. Even the masters of the Shosuro Assassin academy found him unsettling. Way of the Samurai, p. 64 Sensei A generation of courtiers were bred under his supervision and the fruition of this work came to bear when the influence of the Crane in the courts began to wane. Poet If there was anything left of his humanity it shone through in his poetry. Taberu was considered one of the premier poets of the Empire by many, and it became a great honor to be invited to one of his recitals. Even so, his duty still takes presedence, and during the recitals he will dispatch his minions among the crowd relying on his talents to lower the guard of the visiting lords. Many secrets have been discerned this way. See also * Shosuro Taberu/Meta External Links * Shosuro Taberu (Shadowlands) * Shosuro Taberu Exp (Honor Bound) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Poet Shosuro Taberu